Mist of Change
by Nautica7mk
Summary: It sometimes takes a lifetime to know what you want while others only takes a moment.
1. The New Guy

**Title**: Mist of Change  
**Author**: Nadia Mack  
**Rating**: Pg-13  
**Disclaimer**: I Own Nothing  
**Author's Notes**: This, I believe, is the first multi-fic I've ever written for Smallville's Lois and Clark. You can be nice with your reviews – or not – it's all good.

Chapter 1: **The New Guy**

Clark Kent is heading towards The Talon. As he crosses the street, he couldn't help but notice a jet black vintage Jaguar Roadster parked outside the coffee shop. Judging by its state license plate, he knew it wasn't one of Lex's.

He wondered momentarily who the visitor is.

"Clark," a voice said from behind. He turns to see Lana Lang.

"Hey Lana." With their so-called friendship, he wasn't quite sure where they stood this time. He's been feeling more and more like a babysitter with her than anything else, and he mentally wondered why suddenly everything is changing.

With Senior year coming to a close in just a few months, he found himself looking forward to the immediate future. College, making new friends, football, Lois... wait, whoa, where'd that come from?

"Clark. Clark, are you okay?" 

"What?" He looks at her, and although he'll always care about her, he's okay with the idea that she isn't the person he wants to be with.

"You look like you've got a lot on your mind"

He sighs. "No, just one apparently." Lois Lane crashed into his life like a runaway express train, and did so without so much as a blink. Even in his mind, he couldn't get away from her.

As he and Lana approach The Talon entrance. Lana already knew he wasn't going to share whatever it was he was thinking, so she didn't bother to pursue the question.

Inside, the place was hopping. His mom has been doing a great job with the place since Lana handed over the reigns to her.

As if by instinct, Clark's super hearing immediately catches the sound of an all-too-familiar person, and when he glanced at its direction, he spotted that all-too-familiar face.

"Who's the guy with Lois?" He asked Lana. He briefly questioned why he even cared. 

"What guy?" asked Lana.

He points across the room. She sees Lois's companion. "I don't know. I don't think I've ever seen him around here before," she added. "Maybe he's just passing through"

Momentarily forgetting who he was with. "He's getting awfully comfortable for someone just passing through." His voice was harsher than he intended. He mentally reminds himself to leave her be, but he couldn't help but see the difference in her. She looked a lot more relaxed, and if he didn't know any better, she was actually enjoying herself.

Lana in the other hand quickly noticed his change of attitude the moment he'd spotted them. As if being friends with him were already hard enough, to watch him regard another person, especially a girl, and of all people Lois, protectively made her mind race with insecurities, and even more so than not, jealousy.

Suddenly, Mrs. Kent interrupts their thoughts with a tray of ordered coffee. "Good, you're here," she regarded Clark. "Could you deliver this to Lois's table for me, I have my hands tied behind the counter?"

He nodded, almost reluctantly. "Sure mom." He takes the tray from her grasps and walks towards Lois and her... guest. Lana heads up to her room.

As Clark stepped closer, she didn't seem to notice him approaching. He wasn't quite sure if he liked that or not. Normally, he would welcome it, but now the idea of another guy having her undivided attention bothered him, so for the life of him, he couldn't quite figure out why.

By the time he got a few feet closer to her, she finally looked up.

"Hey Clark," she greeted genuinely, without a single trace of sarcasm. She called him Clark, which was even rarer than the lack of attention. Once again, he's asking himself why he even cares.

Lois reached over to the tray he carried and grabbed both drinks, handing one to the guy she's with.

Almost as if remembering her manners. "Oh, Clark this is Bruce Wayne," she gestured. "Bruce, Clark Kent."

Bruce stood up. "Mr. Kent," he greeted, extending his hand.

"Just Clark," he replied.

A small yet awkward silence followed. Bruce notices Clark's mild discomfort.

"Care to join us?"

"I wouldn't want to impose," Clark replied in courtesy. Although a part of him wanted to stay with her, I mean them.

"Not at all, Lois here has been telling me a few interesting stories about her exploits with you in town," Bruce revealed.

Clark eyed Lois curiously. "Really," he began. God, he hoped he didn't mention how they first initially met. "I hope it wasn't anything too embarrassing"

Lois chose this time to speak. "No need to have a heart attack, Smallville." She patted his shoulder, knowing exactly what he implied. "Your secret is safe with me," she teased and winked.

Teasing him about how they first met would certainly make for some interesting conversations, but there was always a worry in his eyes that he tries not to show, so she thought it best to just keep it to herself for now.

Lois scoots across the booth, making room for Clark to sit down. Clark watched her eyes gesture to the space next to her, giving him the go ahead that it was okay to join them. Unconsciously he sat down even before he had a chance to think it through.

"Have you been to Smallville before?" Clark wondered. It was clear now more than ever who's car that Jaguar belonged to.

Bruce set his coffee down and shakes his head. "It's a nice little town," he replied.

At that admission, Lois broke out in laughter. 

"Calling it 'nice' is putting it mildly, 'weirdly chaotic' would be a more suitable term to describe Smallville" 

"Hey," defended Clark.

"Oh no, not you honey, I meant the town," she clarified, almost jokingly. If she hadn't meant to call him honey, she sure didn't notice the slip. Clark tried not to think too much of it, but she said it so naturally that he couldn't help but like it.

Lois continued, breaking him out of his thoughts. "I mean, all weirdness aside, this town does have it's," she stops short, stealing a glance towards Clark before answering. "Charm," she concluded.

Bruce could've sworn that for a moment, something was going on between them. Before he could analyze them any further, his cell phone began to incessantly ring. He excuses himself for a moment to answer the call, leaving Lois and Clark together, alone.

As soon as Bruce left, Clark begins to barrage her with a series of questions.

"So you two have known each other a long time?"

Lois looked almost surprised. "Ten years next Wednesday," she answered. 

If there was one thing Lois and Clark had in common, it was their privacy. She never tugs about his life, and he doesn't pull about hers. They know each other well enough to say that she doesn't take her coffee like that, or silk lining isn't his kind of thing, but there's a current happening he can't explain and all he's doing is following the stream.

"You've never mentioned him before"

"It would appear so"

"Why not?" This is what it must really be like to be a reporter. 

"Why the sudden interest, Clark?"

"Why won't you answer the question?"

"I'll answer mine if you answer yours"

"You first," he pressed on. He actually liked playing this game with her. Normally, his curiosity was reserved for the meteor-related or scientifically unexplained occurrences that happen in this town, but tonight, all he seemed to want to know about is her.

"He's a good friend of mine"

"Oh come on, that's not an answer" 

"It's the only one I have," she returned honestly. "There's no real big mystery behind it," she explained. "And don't even think there aren't any aspects of your life you don't keep to yourself"

She got him on that one.

"All right, how'd you two meet?"

"Nice one, Smallville, but it's your turn?"

"I was curious"

"Oh, now that's NOT an answer," she laughed out loud.

"But it's the only one I have," he replied earnestly, using her words against her. He could almost see a hint of pride in her eyes when he said that.

Nodding her head. "Fair enough... Daddy and I were stationed on a base outside of Rome, one of his subordinates was a history buff, and he took it upon himself to give me a tour around the city," she reflected thoughtfully, then continued. "Anyway, there were these group of private school kids gathered underneath Michelangelo's sixteen chapel when I saw Bruce wondering about by himself"

Coming from behind. "And in true Lois Lane fashion, she made her presence known," Bruce quickly added, sitting back down. He remembered that day as if it happened yesterday.

Clark chuckled. Lois certainly hasn't changed. 

"That's pretty cool." Bruce didn't seem to be a bad guy. So why does he feel jealous all of the sudden? It isn't like Lois is even his to claim, and it's pretty apparent that Bruce Wayne has seniority over him when it came to knowing Lois the longest.

"She's my best friend," he smiled. "Well - next to Alfred of course"

Off Clark's confused look. 

"Alfred?"

"His butler," interrupts Lois.

"And friend," Bruce added. 

"Touché," she acknowledged, which was followed by a quick toast between her and Bruce. Clark noted the easy camaraderie between the two friends. It looked nothing like the friendship he shared with Chloe, Lana, Lex, or even Pete.

It suddenly dawns on him how much of a presence Lois has had on his life, and he isn't even sure if that was a bad thing. All he knew was that he shouldn't think of her like that. Besides, this is Lois Lane, the same girl that drives him insane, the same girl that calls him on his crap and isn't afraid to say what's on her mind. So why would he even contemplate the idea of a relationship with her?

Lois Lane, God why couldn't he get that name out of his head.

This isn't good.

**To be continued...**


	2. Continued Conversations

Chapter 2: **Continued Conversations**

As the night continued, Bruce's phone begins to ring again.

"I really want to break that," Lois thought out loud, much to the amusement of both men. The three has spent the last hour talking, Bruce sharing all kinds of stories about his adventures with Lois. The conversation was light and a lot of fun. Clark couldn't remember the last time he ever felt this comfortable talking to people, especially when one of them is almost a virtual stranger.

Another thing that surprised him was Lois. She, for the first time was actually fairly patient with him all throughout, just occasionally teasing him every now and again, but never letting on that she was even remotely bothered that he was there. She really welcomed him into their conversation, and it felt, nice.

As Bruce hung up the call one last time, he turns to Lois and Clark. "That was my CEO, he needs me to participate in a conference call at 2100"

"At what?"

"9 pm," she explained.

"Oh." Clark nodded in understanding. He looks over her shoulder to see his mom waving at his direction.

"Excuse me guys, my mom's calling me." He gets up and reluctantly headed towards his mom while Lois and Bruce watch him leave. Bruce turns to Lois, taking another sip of his coffee.

"You two seem close," he began.

Lois looked at him incredulously. "That's the popular theory," she replied. Bruce was always too observant for his own good, has been since they were kids.

"So you're not." He knew otherwise. Watching the two of them tonight, he saw a glow in Lois's eyes he doesn't see too often. Most times, it would fade as fast at it had come, but it was different this time around, the glow in her getting brighter by each passing moment. He doubts that she even notices, considering her mouth runs faster than her mind can follow, he smiles to himself.

"We're just friends Bruce, nothing more"

Looking unconvinced. "And she takes it personally. That's a first," he stated amusingly. 

"Didn't you have a conference call to take?" She expressed in mild annoyance.

He grins at her playfully. "Not for another hour."

A few seconds later, his face suddenly gets serious.

"You know, we barely see each other anymore," Bruce reminded her.

"So I've noticed." She slumps back on the comfort of the sofa. "After you took over your family's business, and me finding out about my cousin's 'death,' and then everything else that happened afterwards - I don't know - I felt the need to isolate," she tried explain.

He understood what she was talking about. As soon as he turned 21, for the last year and a half, there has been a power struggle within Wayne Enterprises elite corporate businessmen. Although Wayne Enterprises continue to flourish, it has been headed by men of egos and greed, and that fact has long bothered his conscience. If his parents were alive today, he would know that they'd support whatever decision he makes for his future, but there came a moment when he realized that the future he groomed himself for could never to be shared with them, and that subconscious part of himself knew that taking over the company was a way of being close to them. But, over the last couple of years, he's come to learn more about the interworkings of his father's company to the point that he could take the head role himself... a lot of this confidence came from the help of his good friend, butler, and surrogate father, Alfred Pennyworth.

Clearing his thoughts. "What about Met-U?" he asked.

"What about it?"

He takes a deep breath. "I called the school a few months back - I was trying to get a hold of you. If I remember correctly, I helped you fill out the admissions forms, then we studied the hell out of those SATs, and I WAS present when you got the acceptance letter, so imagine how surprised I was when I found out you started a few weeks late."

He waited for her to respond, and when nothing, he continued.

"I was worried when you didn't call so - " 

She cut him off. "You took the liberty of making a few inquiries on my behalf." She wasn't angry at the invasion of privacy, if you can ever really call it that. Her friendship with Bruce was something she didn't really share with anyone, not on purpose of course, it just turned out that way.

"More or less - Yeah," he answered truthfully.

"You could've just asked me, you know," she says. "I would've told you." And it's true. She would have. Secrets were rarely kept between them.

"But would you have asked for my help?" That was the question, and he already knew the answer before she even says it.

"No," she answered bluntly. Seeing his feigned expression. "Come on, Bruce, you never take it this seriously with anybody else"

"Anybody else isn't you," he softly argued. He stood up and left, leaving Lois behind with her thoughts. Like any friendship, they have their disagreements. For the last ten years, Bruce can literally count how many times she'd ask for his help in both hands, and for ten years, that isn't a lot. It's sort of a blow to a man's ego. He could remember nights when he'd wake up from a nightmare in a cold sweat, and he'd instinctually call Lois, and before he would ask her if they can talk for a bit, she'd already be out the door and on her way. Being the son of a Wayne and the legacy that it held left little room for him to make friends, let alone really good ones, but Lois was always an exception. She really looks out for you, and despite how different their upbringings were, she never held it against him. He knew without question that he trusted his life in her hands.

Outside, Clark is loading up the truck, getting ready to make a trip home to finish up his chores before the day ended when he notices Bruce walk abruptly out of The Talon looking upset. He didn't know a lot about Bruce Wayne, but from their hour long exchange earlier in the evening proved that he and Lois were very good friends.

Walking up to him from behind. "Everything all right, you left kind of in a hurry in there?" 

"Fine, thank you." He starts to walk away but then quickly stops and turns back around. "It's just," he sighed in frustration. "She can be so stubborn, you know"

He hides his amusement, much too aware of who he was referring to. 

"Lois can be, difficult"

"Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot for a second that you've been in the receiving end of Lane's," following Clark's lead, "Difficulties..." he mused. "One minute she can be pig-headed, and the next, you just want to hug her and never let go"

Clark couldn't argue with that. Then realizing. "So you left her in there?" He looked back at The Talon.

"She can take it," he replied. "Besides, walking out seemed a lot more dramatic," he added. It was their thing. Neither ever took it personally. When coming out of an argument or disagreement between himself and Lois, it was always best for one of them to walk out. It was a system they applied to their relationship for the last several years, a way to cool off without having it ever getting too out of hand.

"You guys were in an argument?"

Bruce doesn't answer.

"That bad, huh?"

"We have our moments," he admitted. 

"So..." He needed to know. "Are you two..." And somehow he couldn't get the proper words out.

Seeing what Clark was asking. "Me and Lois?" he looked on in surprise. 

"So I take that as a no." Relief washed over him. He hadn't even realized he was holding his breath till Bruce answered.

"We were 'once upon a time,'" he revealed thoughtfully. The relief he felt earlier was then replaced by envy. So Lois and Bruce, were at one point, more than friends - lover's maybe. The thought didn't sit well with him, and he really needed to control that.

"You like her," he added, breaking Clark out of his personal thoughts.

Taken aback. "What - Lois?" He shakes his head. "No, we're too different, we can barely stand each other," he explained rather unconvincingly.

Not buying it. "And yet here we are talking about her"

"It's not like that." He wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Bruce, or trying to convince himself.

"Uh huh, I'd believe you if you didn't look so obvious"

"Look, besides, even if there was, which there's not, she's not interested. We're not even that great of a friends"

Reaching his car. "You'd be surprised how well she regards you," he says as he's unlocking the driver's side door of his car.

Clark looks at him in disbelief. "I find that hard to believe"

Turning on the ignition. "Most people do," he replies thoughtfully. "That's what makes her special," he adds as he drives off leaving Clark with his thoughts.

Great, as if his life wasn't already complicated, leave it to Lois to add more weight.

**To be continued...**


	3. A Talk with Mom

**Author's Notes**: You know, I have so many stories to transfer, I'm just going to go ahead and postthis all at once. Have fun!

Chapter 3: **A Talk with Mom**

The following morning, Clark had just returned home after doing all of his morning chores. He rushes in, opens the fridge, and takes out a bottle of milk. Before he drinks it, his mother gives him a stern look, thrusting  
Clark to reach towards the cupboard for a glass.

His mother spoke. "How'd it go last night?"

"What do you mean?" says Clark.

"I saw you hanging out with Lois and her... boyfriend?" she added with uncertainty.

"No, that was Bruce Wayne, they're just good friends"

The name struck a cord with Martha, she's heard it before. As if a light bulb went off in her mind. "Wayne," she began. "Wayne. Oh my god, you mean Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises?"

Clark shrugged like it was nothing. "I don't know. I guess." He never really thought of him like that. He looked at his mother curiously. "How do you know him?"

"I don't," she answered. "But I remembered writing a research paper about his father when I was in school. He was a good man from what I've heard."

"What do you mean 'was'?"

"He died," she pauses. "Murdered"

Clark's face fell. He had no idea. "I didn't know," he acknowledged sincerely. All last night, Bruce looked and acted like any other guy. He wasn't sure if he should pursue the subject, but his curiosity got the better of him.

"What happened to him?"

"Them actually"

Clark looked confused.

"From what I remember, Thomas Wayne and his wife were murdered coming back from the theatre. There were so much speculation and wild conspiracies happening at the time, especially with Wayne Enterprises being a world-wide empire of successful businesses, the height of people's curiosity was always  
directed to Bruce, and what would happen to him"

"Wow, and I thought Lex had it bad when it comes to family"

"The saddest part of this was that they never caught the murderer. It turned out that the incident was random." Images of the past came barreling in, she remembered the day that the news of Thomas Wayne's murder made its way on the cover of The Daily Planet. Relaxing a bit, she continued. "Now that he's here, that may mean that he's going to take over the company, if he hasn't already. He seemed like a nice young man"

"Yeah, Lois seems to think so too." He actually felt sorry for Bruce, and he hardly even knows him. I guess that was just one other thing he and Lois kind of had in common. Lack of parents.

Martha caught the change in her son's voice, wondering momentarily if there was something else bothering him.

"You and Lois seem to getting a lot closer these days"

Oh no, not her too. "I don't know what you're talking about." He tried to be evasive, but he knew it always failed with her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Martha knew her son well enough to know he did.

No. Yes. Maybe. His mind begins racing. "It's just," he finally gave up. "I don't really know what's going on, I just know that," he stops, trying to find a way to describe what he's feeling. "I've been thinking about her a lot lately - and when I saw her with Bruce last night, I guess I kind of got a little jealous." He watched his mother eye him carefully. "Okay, maybe a lot jealous," he succumbed.

Martha smiled.

"Maybe she means more to you than you realize," she says. "Have you asked Lois how she feels?"

Clark laughs. She couldn't honestly be serious. "She's never said anything, and I'll never ask"

Martha continued to watch her son carefully, and knew that he was having his own mental conversation. She always knew there was something particularly special about Lois Lane, but the possibility of Clark and Lois together had seriously never crossed her mind. Never until now.

"Is a relationship something you want to have with her?" She knew the question needed to be asked out loud.

"I don't know mom," he blurted out. He calms himself down. Sitting on the stool, he leans on the countertop. "All I know is that I like who I am when I'm with her," he explained, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Who are you when you're with her?"

"Me," he replied softly. And it's true. He never really had to try too hard to hide himself with her. He could always just let it out, and it wasn't until last night did he realize how much of himself he has shown her. It was only three months ago that he'd decided that keeping that other 'unique' part of himself a secret from everyone, but now, all he's been doing all night is questioning his decision.

"And who are you now?"

"A guy just trying to fit in," he replied sadly. Martha's motherly instincts kicked in and she moved to embrace her son.

Night came and as the day was coming to an end, all evening, all Clark has been doing is watching the stars through his telescope while simultaneously  
fiddling with the bracelet that was 'supposedly' meant for the woman he loved. He some times wondered if it was all a joke that this bracelet was just meant for him to hope rather than have.

Frustrated with his life, he threw the bracelet and everything it stood for forcefully out the window.

Across the farm, an SUV was straddled by the side of the road, its hood popped open with smoke coming out of it. With her back turned, she walks away from the direction of her vehicle, trying to explain to the person on the other line that her car broke down. When she finally gets her point across, she clasps the cell phone shut and threw it out in the corn field.

Upon realizing her idiocy, she goes after it. When she finally finds it, she notices a peculiar looking bracelet hanging on the brush of a corn. She grabs it and looked at it curiously.

"Hmm..." It looked nice enough. She shrugs. "Oh well, finder's keepers," she muttered to herself. Her phone rings again and she picks it up. "Lois Lane," she answered.

**To be continued...**


	4. A Different Kind of Feeling

Chapter 4: **A Different Kind of Feeling**

A week has gone by, each day became even more uneventful than the last. Yesterday in particular had his mind on one particular woman, he couldn't get her out of his mind to the point of aggravation. Finding his way back home to his 'Fortress of Solitude' he sat down expecting another boring evening.

"Smallville! You there?" 

He looked to the stairs. He expected wrong. Of all the people, why did it have to be her?

"I'm upstairs." He could've pretended he didn't want company; aside from his mind, he hadn't seen Lois all week and it made him, sad for him to admit, a little grumpy.

"Hey farm boy, how's milking the cows working for you?"

He rolled his eyes, preparing for another round of their verbal sparring.

"Don't you ever call?"

"Not when my goal in life is to constantly irritate you, no"

"Naturally."

Then a glimpse of something on her wrist caught his eye.

"What is that?" he pointed.

"Huh?"

Getting a better look at it. "Where did you get that?"

"What?" She looked at where he was staring. She raised her wrist. "This?" She pointed to the bracelet. Clark nodded. His face almost a picture of shock. "Found it out in the field between 'some' and 'where,' but hey, if you know who it belongs to, there loss." Her words were final. She looked at the bracelet she wore once more and thought out loud. "You know, this would look amazing if it was turned into a gold band, with these neat little symbols engraved on it, and a diamond here and there." She looks up at Clark, his eyes still zeroed in on her wrist.

Crossing her arms. "Why do I get the impression you know who this belongs to," she added.

Clark finally breaks his gaze away from the bracelet to look at Lois, the nervousness he felt upon seeing the bracelet in her possession was suddenly replace by a smile trying to leak its way to the surface.

"No - No I don't." He lied, but for good reason. "It looks great on you though." And he meant it. What are the odds? If that's not a sign, he wouldn't know what is. Barn walls and burning corn fields not included. He decided to switch the conversation elsewhere before Lois begins questioning him about his curiosity over the bracelet.

"What brings you over here?" He finally asks, closing their distance.

She turned and headed towards the window when she saw Clark moving towards her. "I talked to Chloe this morning, she mentioned something about a certain 'person that shall not be named' that spent all morning moping around about something that the 'person that shall not be named' wouldn't talk about," she grinned at him, before staring back out into the night sky.

"Is that right." Apparently his sour mood extended further than he intended.

"Hm-mm, and so you can understand why I had to come and make sure that the 'person that shall not be named' is okay"

He found himself smiling now, his sour mood quickly disappearing as their conversation continues to take a flirtatious turn. He stepped closer, his body just mere inches behind hers. "Didn't realize you cared so much about the 'person that shall not be named'" Clark whispered near her ear, playing along with her.

Her head turns slowly, her body aware just how close they were, and as their eyes meet, for a second that lasted almost like hours, neither moved.

"What can I say, he grew on me," she admitted, almost hesitantly. He could see an interest hidden behind her smile. As their eyes meet once more, he was beginning to think that he wasn't just the only one feeling a change.

He was about to kiss her when her phone infuriatingly makes itself known. 

Lois immediately tore her gaze away from him, welcoming the distraction after realizing just how close they've become. 

Meanwhile, Clark watched her converse on the phone. He nervously began picking up various books scattered throughout his desk in hopes to keep his mind off what nearly transpired mere moments earlier. Did he almost just kiss her? And did she not back away? He didn't know which one of the two surprised him the most.

As soon as she got off the phone she picked up her stuff. A semi-worried look etched on her face.

"Is everything all right?" 

She sighed. "That was Alfred, unfortunately Bruce has been cooped up in a board meeting all day with a group of unscrupulous and irritable members of various businesses and they're successfully boring him to death"

He tries to suppress a laugh. "So why would his butler call you?"

"Alfred is more like a surrogate father to Bruce than he is a butler." She grabs her purse from the couch. "Bruce isn't another Lex Luthor, Clark."

"I can tell, especially if he can nab a friend like you"

Lois was surprised at the remark. "Our relationship has been - complex."

"So I gather." That pesky feeling of jealousy started lurking beneath him again, he really ought to get that checked some how.

"What have you heard?" Clark only looked at her. "Come on, Smallville. Don't think I didn't see you two talking up a storm outside The Talon"

Having been caught. "We just talked about - stuff"

Her eyes quirked up at him. "Haven't known each other a day and already you two are talking about me," she commented playfully, garnering an even bigger smile out of Clark. She made her way to the stairs, much to Clark's dislike. She turns around and signals to him.

He points to himself. "Me. You want me to go with you?" He asked, hoping it was a yes. She nodded. "To Metropolis?" he asks mostly for clarification. She nodded again, and this time, rather impatiently.

"I could die of old age before you make a decision," she snapped sarcastically. She was suddenly regretting the invitation. She's getting far too close to him and inviting him to spend an evening in the city with her in Bruce's loft wasn't exactly the greatest idea. The last thing she needs in her life are complications, and Clark Kent is no exception. She waits for his response.

**To be continued…**


	5. Realization

Chapter 5: **Realization**

As Lois waited for an answer, Clark had an ongoing mental debate in his head. In all honesty, he enjoys the relationship he and Lois had now, whatever kind of relationship it may be he liked it a lot. But the question is, can he risk discovering if there may be something more? 

He looks at her dejectedly. "Maybe next time," the words didn't want to come out, but he knew it had to be done. Being around Lois is becoming a little too disorienting for his liking, and he needed a way to get around it.

Lois let out that breath she hadn't realize she was holding. It relieved her that he had said no, but then why is she disappointed. She turned to leave quicker before things got more awkward than they already are, the wide expanse of his loft suddenly becoming a little too constricting for her liking. This can't be good, she thought.

Several hours later, Lois got to Metropolis in quick time and headed straight to the Hyatt where Bruce had been staying. As she arrived, she knocked dreadfully at the door.

Inside, Bruce was suddenly jolted out of bed when a loud bang was heard emanating itself throughout his room. He reached for his watch and the time it showed didn't quell his irritation at being woken up so early. Rising up, and still half asleep, he checked to see who this person was. It had better be good.

When he reached the door, he didn't even bother looking through the peep hole.

He opens it only to be greeted with a sudden push to the side. "What the - " He squinted his eyes trying to clear his vision, and then reached for the light switch.

He looked to see his best friend, Lois, who was already situated on the couch before he could even complete his reaction.

"You realize what time it is, right?" The door slamming mildly shut. 

"You were right"

Bruce looked confused, it's way too early to be thinking. "About the time?"

"No, about Clark"

Bruce's mind was swirling. Clark? His memory quickly flashed back to his and Lois's conversation the week before.

_Flashback_

"You two seem close," he began.

Lois looked at him incredulously. "That's the popular theory," she replied.

"So you're not." He knew otherwise. Watching the two of them tonight, he saw a glow in Lois's eyes he doesn't see too often. Most times, it would fade as fast at it had come, but it was different this time around, the glow in her getting brighter by each passing moment. He doubts that she even notices, considering her mouth runs faster than her mind can follow, he smiles to himself.

"We're just friends Bruce, nothing more"

End of Flashback

Now this is truly a first. Lois Lane, the queen of non-committal relationships has finally found a guy that was worthy enough to get her thinking at this time in the morning, add to the fact that 'the guy in question' is responsible for Bruce's own early morning wake-up call. His nightly disturbance didn't seem like a total loss anymore. This should prove interesting.

"I'll go make some coffee," he added as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Back in Smallville, Clark himself couldn't get any sleep because a certain college-girl has been relentlessly occupying his mind. He wandered downstairs, he sat by the counter replaying the events that occurred hours earlier.

Clark had thrown that bracelet away, but she found it. Of all the people in this town, it was Lois that found it. Not only did she find it, she actually kept it, adding to the fact that he made a mental note to update it to an actual jewelry bracelet even before he could stop and think about what he just decided. This is all just so confusing, he doesn't ever recall feeling this way when it came to Lana.

"Son?" A voice crept up behind him, taking him away from his thoughts.

He looks back. "Oh, hey dad." Clark's voice was a low whisper. "Sorry if I woke you."

Jonathan waves the notion away. "Nah, I couldn't sleep. What about you?" He made his way to the coffee machine.

"I've got a lot on my mind"

Turning the brewer on. "Is this about Lois?"

Clark's eyes widen. How did he... Oh, his mother. He shakes his head in consternation. Could this night get possibly worse? Even through his parents he couldn't get his thoughts away from her.

Back in Metropolis, Lois paces the living room as Bruce looks on with amusement, waiting for Lois to stop running on.

"... I mean, seriously, we've got nothing in common. Okay, so there's Chloe, but other than that, we're nothing alike. We can hardly stand each other," she babbled.

In Smallville... Like Bruce, Jonathan himself is on the receiving end of his son's problems.

"She's stubborn, dad. Very bossy, she's a lose canon, what could we possibly have in common other than Chloe?" He tried to rationalize to himself.

Metropolis...

"Do you know if he feels the same way?"

Lois stared at him nervously. "Whoa there, what do you mean, 'if he feels the same way?' Like you mean actually making an effort to see if these confusing feelings are mutual?" She arched an eyebrow. "I'd rather not"

"Why not?" he asked rather loudly.

"Because!" She says defiantly.

"Because what?" Lois is really in denial about this.

"See, this is why it's confusing"

Shaking his head in annoyance. "I think you need to talk to him"

"Never gonna happen," she replied stubbornly. She stood and walked out into the balcony with Bruce following close behind.

"What are you so afraid of?" he asked her earnestly. He's never seen her like this before, and he's beginning to think that there are things about Lois Lane he wasn't privy to. "Why won't you let yourself fall?"

"Have you let yourself fall for anyone?"

"Besides you," he answered honestly, remembering the time when they were more than just friends. "No - but if the right person came along, then maybe." He thinks a moment, then answered again. "Yeah, I would"

She looked back at him sympathetically. She loved Bruce, but being in love with him was an entirely different thing. It was fun, she'll give you that, but the connection was always unclear. In the end, they both knew they were better off as friends, and they've been doing great at it since.

"I don't know Bruce," she adds softly. "Clark's a great guy," she admits. "I relish the fact that I can irritate him so well, and I can tolerate his presence 95 of the time." She smiled remembering all the moments she deliberately gives Clark a hard time. "We've got this thing going on between us - I'm not sure what exactly it is, but it's there. It's freaking me out a little"

"Maybe it's because you genuinely like him"

"Ugh," she reacted rather disturbingly. "Why did you have to say it like that, it makes it all the more tangible"

Bruce chuckles at her reaction. Lois Lane has fallen, now if she could just hit the ground, maybe she can even get herself to move forward with this and Bruce could finally get some sleep.

Meanwhile, back in Smallville, Jonathan sat and listened to Clark's situation.

"Look son, I know these past few years, personal relationships has been more than difficult, but you won't know what the future holds if you don't take that leap of faith"

"Easier said than done, dad," he replied, skeptically. "Lois isn't exactly the easiest person to get along with. Let's not forget the fact that I'm an alien." He wanted to throw something, anything to release the frustration building up in his mind.

"I know you've made the decision to keep that part of yourself a secret from everyone." Jonathan puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Whatever you decide, your mother and I will be here to support you."

Clark smiles gratefully. "Thanks dad, that means a lot to me"

Jonathan returns the smile. "Now why don't you get back to bed and try to get some sleep. The cows won't feed themselves in the morning you know"

"Ugh," Clark reacted tiredly, his head falling down on the counter. This is going to be a long night.

**To be continued...**


	6. A Friend's Blessing

Chapter 6: **A Friend's Blessing**

A month later...

Two months till graduation, the town has been surprisingly quiet when it came to the meteor freaks that regularly inhabited Clark Kent's already tremulous life. To make things even more normal, he'd received a letter of acceptance to Metropolis University on a full academic scholarship in the fall - but it wasn't his acceptance to Met-U that had his mind in a swirl, it was the knowledge that he will be attending Met-U with a particular person he'd spent the last month avoiding.

Walking into The Torch, Clark spots Chloe in full editor-mode. "Hey Chloe"

"Hey yourself," she replied, keeping her attention to the light board. Her phone rings. She picks it up while Clark heads over to his desk to start typing up an article she had assigned him to earlier that week.

"How did it go, Lois?" Clark's ears perked up when Chloe mentioned her cousin's name. He tried to look like he was very busy, but he couldn't help but try to listen in.

Improper English responses like hmm-mmm, uh-huh, and yup were excessively used during their phone conversation. Clark was definitely tempted to hear a little clearer, but stopped himself. If this was a crush, this could be classified as crossing the line of obsession, but somehow he knew it was more than a that.

"Clark, you okay?" Chloe interrupting his thoughts.

Adjusting himself he looks up. "Umm - Yeah. Why?"

"I don't know, you look like you were somewhere else"

"I've had a lot on my mind," he admits solemnly.

"I can imagine. Especially with Met-U and all"

Clark's eyes open in surprise. "How'd you..."

"Know?" Chloe cuts him off. "Your mom sorta let it slip when I went for coffee this morning," she smiled. "Congratulations." When she sees Clark's not-so-excited-look. "Geez, Kent. Don't get too excited," she remarked.

"I'm sorry Chloe, I'm beyond thrilled. It's just..." He wasn't quite sure how to explain his predicament with her. Their relationship has always been this fragile glass, that if shaken, chances are always high that it'll break.

"It's about her, isn't it?" Chloe finished for him.

"Chloe," he sighed. "This isn't about Lana if that's where you're getting at," he replies in defense. Lana hasn't occupied his thoughts in MONTHS.

Chloe shakes her head. "No, I meant Lois"

Clark looked at her again with a mixture of surprise and dread.

Noticing his confused look. "Don't think I haven't noticed, Clark. You two have been avoiding each other all month like a plague. I'm an inspiring reporter, I notice these things"

Clark's mouth was now open, he didn't know what to say, if even he should say anything. How could he - they - have been that obvious. Wait... so Lois was avoiding him as well. Is it for the same reason he is or is it because she just - No - He isn't even going to go there. His mind was already too full to even try to add fuel to the fire. First his mom, then his dad, and now Chloe. It was a situation he hadn't realized even existed until it was too late.

Clark attempts to avoid it. "I don't know what you're talking about." He tried to sound sure, but knowing Chloe, it was apparent she saw right through him.

"It's okay, you know," she says sadly, yet there was a sincerity that existed in her voice.

"Chloe..." 

"Wait," she insisted, both hands gesturing in front of him. "Let me say this before I can't say it at all." 

Clark respected her feelings and kept himself silent, nervously waiting for her to proceed.

"I know you Clark, maybe not as much as I want you to let me," she began. "... but I trust you with my life and as my friend; I want you to know that it's okay if you decide you want to pursue a relationship with her." Her voiced cracked as she struggled to let those last few words out. Clark knew she meant it. She continued. "But I also know Lois. And like you, I trust her with my life." She pauses. "One thing you two have in common is that your both incredibly stubborn." Her voice became lighter. "So stop moping around and go talk to her before I change my mind," she joked honestly.

For a moment, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, but then selfishly, he was relieved that he had her blessing. One day, she'll find someone, and he'll make her the happiest girl in the world.

But Lois? Any relationship of some sort with her is foreign territory to him. Excited, afraid, and anxious are just a few of many words to describe it.

"She's out of my league, Chloe," he admits, slouching back on his chair. His hands brushing through his hair. God, could he be any more frustrated.

His actions confirmed her claims. Chloe stared at him with a smug look. All traces of heavy emotion suddenly gone. 

"Lois is not the type to judge a book by its cover." Chloe points to herself. "She has me for that," she adds funnily. A smile finally cracked its way through Clark's face.

"I don't know." Even with all the obvious evidence in front of him, he continues to discredit it. This must be the stubbornness Chloe was implying to.

In some ways, it felt right to talk about this with Chloe, because if anyone knew Lois better, it'd be her. On the other hand, they had history that stemmed from bad to worse, and he didn't want to hurt her any further. Strangely enough, Chloe seemed to be pressing the point.

"Has she said anything?" The words came out of his mouth before he realized it did. Chloe on the other hand just smiled, as if she knew he'd been dying to ask the question. He tries to say something to save himself, but Chloe knew better.

"No," she answered. Chloe watches Clark give off a disappointed look. "That doesn't mean anything," she assured him. He wasn't convinced. "Look, there are some things you just have to understand about my cousin. It's easy to talk to her about anything but when it comes to actually talking about HER," she explains with an emphasis on 'her.' "You're going to have to apply a little more effort."

"Easier said than done," he commented off-handedly.

Chloe placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"You'll never know unless you try"

Clark silently thanked her for everything that she's done. He knew nothing will ever happen between him and Lois if he just sat around with that infamous 'what ifs' keeping him company; the question just coasting its way in and out of his head like ping-pong ball. He yearned to know the possibility, and if it didn't turn out the way he hoped, then at least he tried. 

Making his decision, he stands up grabbing his jacket on the way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Asked Chloe before he made it pass the exit.

He thought for a moment before answering.

"I need to go to Metropolis to see about a girl," he finally admits to himself as well as to Chloe. 

Chloe simply smiled at him.

**To be Continued...**


	7. Come to Talk to You

Chapter 7: **Come to Talk to You**

Clark ran to Metropolis faster than he intended stopping just a couple of miles from Metropolis University. He had no game plan, no preconceived thoughts on how he was even going to remotely begin their conversation, if in fact he even gets that far. All he knew is that he had to make the first move.

He decided to walk the rest of the way there in hopes that maybe he could figure out a way to tell her without sounding too childish or too desperate. When he reached her door, he felt both incredibly nervous and incredibly excited.

He knocks.

When no one answers he was tempted to x-ray his way through the door but quickly changed his mind when his hearing picked up movement happening on the other side. He tries to relax when the door aggressively opens.

He was greeted by a very tired, very agitated looking Lois Lane.

"Hi," was all he could let out. Not the way he intended his greeting to go, but in her state, he thought it was the safest route.

Lois rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing what see thinks she was seeing. Clark? Oh my god, what the hell was he doing here? Her eyes suddenly came into focus, a worried look spread across her tired features.

"Is Chloe okay?" Was the first question that popped in her mind.

Clark couldn't help but smile at her concern for her cousin. It was one of Lois's most endearing features.

"She's fine," he answered.

He let himself in before she could even respond.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she looked at the calendar hung next to the entrance. "On a school day no less?"

"I needed to talk to you." Clark's voice was serious and she knew that whatever it was, it must be important.

"I'm all yours... ears" She quickly corrected. She eyes Clark once more. "You caught me at a lousy time," she adds, leaning back on the door she just closed for support. Of all the days to suddenly appear, he just had to choose today.

"I figured," he answered, amused at her earlier reply.

He stood in the middle of her dorm room and looked around, it was a mess. There seemed to have been a gathering of some sort the night before. He picks up an empty beer bottle and dangled it lightly in front of her. "Party?"

She shrugs. "I wouldn't know"

Clark looked confused, his eyes going back and forth from the bottle to her room to Lois and then back to the bottle.

Lois sees into Clark's skeptical look.

"I was at the library all night studying," she finally explains. "My roommate apparently decided to use my absence to have a party"

Clark expressed shock.

Lois rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on Smallville... I don't party ALL the time"

"No, no, it wasn't that," he assured her with that look of shock still in his face. "You were at the library?" He knew he could expect a kick in the abdomen for that, but the idea of Lois at the library was revealing in and of itself. He didn't even think she studied.

If Lois's mind wasn't so filled with an overabundance of information, she would've decked him. He had a point though.

She shook her head and just walked passed him.

Clark looked suddenly guilty. "Sorry" 

"Don't be," she replied, she understood that she didn't give the impression that she was a book worm. "We both know you're not." She finds herself looking at him in a way she never looked at him before. She glanced away quickly in hopes he hadn't noticed. Bruce's words were sounding off loudly in her head, maybe you genuinely like him.

"Oh god, not now," she whispered to herself. Unfortunately, Clark still heard her. He didn't quite understand what she meant by it, but it looked like he wasn't the only one thinking in his head.

Then the silence came. If you could use a knife to slice through silence, this would be the moment to use it.

"All right Smallville, spill it," she suddenly spoke out. "I thought we worked out the whole 'uncomfortable silence' issue last year"

Clark smiled briefly before remembering why he was there.

"I'm trying," he starts off softly. He had no idea where else to start so he said the first words that came into his mind.

Lois watched him closely. She was more flustered now than she was minutes before. Somehow, his answer seemed to relate to something entirely different. Now that constricting feeling is back; and she felt she needed to run somewhere far, far away. There's a reason why she had avoided him all month, but now of course her efforts had been futile since he's right there in front of her, in her dorm room, in Metropolis. She swears that some force out there doesn't want to cut her any slack.

"Have lunch with me right now," he suddenly asks her.

His confidence surprised Lois. Did he just ask me out, I got to hand it to him, I totally didn't see that coming. She watched him walk towards one of her closets, taking out her favorite jacket. He continues to surprise her.

Mildly shaking her head. "We've got to stop hanging around each other," she commented, not really taking the comment seriously. Until this moment, she hadn't really realized just how much time they've spent together. Oh Lois, what did you get yourself into this time? This isn't some guy that comes with a receipt that you can return anytime you get bored with it, this is Clark Kent. You value his opinion, though you'll never admit that to him.

Clark flashed her a smile. "I don't mind." He raised her jacket to her level and waited for her to agree. To his relief, she allowed him to be the gentleman that he is and followed his lead.

"Shall we?" Lois says nodding to the door.

Clark opens the door for her, gesturing her to exit first. He's going to get this right even if he fell face first doing it.

An hour later, Lois and Clark are walking around the park, the lunch 'date' they had just finished left little to be accomplished, both were hesitant to touch any sensitive subjects, so instead they conversed in idle chit-chat.

Clark finally had enough of pretending nothing was going on and decided to bridge the gap sort of speak, break the ice, take the plunge, make that leap of faith that older people seem to encourage on younger people.

He faced Lois. He knew that once he goes through with this, the possibility of friendship was out of the question. He looked into her eyes in deep nervousness and saw himself falling, and it scared him to death.

"There's something I've wanted to tell you," he started with a glint of hesitancy. Lois studied him carefully and saw the difficulty he had trying to express his thoughts into words. All of the sudden she felt nervous, that something was about to happen that neither may never they be able to take back.

"Whatever it is, Smallville, just say it. Neither one of us here are benefiting from the silence," she immediately regretted the encouragement. Lois Lane is charting unfamiliar territory, and she wasn't even prepared for the consequences.

Clark took a deep breath. "You overwhelm me, Lois," he expressed deeply. Lois looked at him in genuine surprise, his choice of words taking her out of her jagged mind. 

She listened to him continue. "You have ever since we've met. It's just - now - everything is different. I feel different." Lois tries to say something but is stopped by Clark's two forefingers resting on her lips. Insistent that she let him finish so she adamantly lets him continue. "These last few weeks I've been confused. More than confused, actually. And so I thought if I ignored you, the feeling would pass, that it may have just been a crush, an infatuation, something short term... a feeling that eventually goes away." He reaches to touch her face but pulls back before making contact. "Don't think I haven't tried NOT to think about you," a pause. "… but I just can't stop. I don't even think I want to."

Lois remained speechless. A first for her. Clark continued.

"I guess what I'm trying to get at here is that I want you to go out on a date with me," he finally said, the nervousness not subsiding. "You know, a date that has me wearing something other than plaid," he smiled. "... and you in a dress with us in a restaurant having dinner of food we can't pronounce." This garnered a small chuckle out of her. "... and in the interest of the future, it actually goes well that it warrants a second date, and then a third, possibly a fourth," he was babbling now. He doesn't recall ever really being the babbling type, but this girl is driving him crazy.

He stops talking when he notices Lois smiling. She hasn't said much of anything since he insisted she didn't interrupt while he poured his feelings out, at first he worried that he was scaring her off, but then he noticed that she hasn't left him. That she was real and still very much there, listening to him. That he saw glimpses of her hiding her smile in various moments.

He looked at her, the moment feeling absolutely perfect. Where earlier, merely looking at her made him nervous, now he just couldn't look at anything else. He could lose himself in her eyes. Maybe he already has.

Now all he waited for was an answer, and Lois Lane's continued silence wasn't calming the already tight knot in his stomach.

"I…" she began.

**To be Continued...**


	8. And Her Answer Is

Chapter 8: **And Her Answer Is**

He waited in baited breath for her response.

"I..." 

She glances downward as Clark's eyes follow.

"I..." She started once again. "... need to sit down," she ended, pacing quickly toward a nearby bench. She sat down only to abruptly rise again. She wasn't making this easy, Clark thought.

"This is..." Looking around her environment. "I'm feeling a little claustrophobic, aren't you?"

"Uhh... Well..." He looks around himself, raising an eyebrow. "Lois, we're outside," he pointed out, they were still at the park. He grabs hold of both her shoulders lightly to stop her from possibly running away.

"Lois," he whispered. There was a longing in his voice.

He slowly leaned in and rested his forehead atop hers, both very much aware of how their lips were only inches apart. She suddenly felt like she couldn't move. He searched her eyes for any sign that what he was doing was wrong, but he saw nothing of the sort, all he saw was eyes that longed for something, just as he does. His hand caressed the side of her cheek, while the other pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

He was cupping her face now as the pull between them seemed only to get stronger. They remained still, unmoving, he didn't want to look away in fear that she wasn't real.

His mouth hovered above hers, waiting for her to make the first move. She knew how he felt, but he needed to know that she felt the same way, so this was one move he wasn't going to initiate first.

And then when he thought he would once again be left alone, it happened.

Time stopped and the feel of her lips were on his; if this was heaven, it didn't feel so bad.

The kiss started slow, tender, her arms making its way slowly around his neck while his hands slipped down from her face then reaching back up behind to the small of her back. The kiss quickened, whatever hesitancy that existed before was replaced by fervid passion.

As they continued to kiss passionately, the familiar ring of her phone took them out of their intimate embrace. She quickly pulled back, the both of them left with heavy breathing.

He touched his lips, the taste of her still lingered. This wasn't a dream, it was real. "Did I do something wrong?" It was a stupid question to ask, but she looked confused, almost lost. How can something feel so right be wrong.

She ignored the ringing of her phone. "I shouldn't have done this," she weakly uttered.

She didn't sound very convincing. He moved a little closer, but she only stepped away.

If he didn't know Lois as well as he did, he would've been crushed at the gesture. "It takes two to have done what..." he stared at the spot they were at mere seconds ago. "... we did just now," he finished, remembering how good it felt to have her in his arms.

"It never should've happened"

She was running away, he concluded. He found it slightly amusing since it was a move he usually used on himself.

"I wanted it," Clark spoke out, surprising not only Lois but himself too. "Why are you being so stubborn?"

"Have you even thought about what this would do to the people we care about?" She points to herself. "Chloe?" She gestures to him. "Lana?"

"I'm not in love with Chloe," he answered truthfully, the mention of her name bringing back the memory of their earlier conversation, he thought it best to leave that part out for now. "And I'm not in love with Lana," he added with genuine conviction. "I don't know when it all started to change, but I know how I feel, and when I'm with you, I'm happy." His eyes begin to glisten with tears, while Lois was already brushing hers away. He lightens his tone. "Granted, there's frustrating, annoyed, challenged, but then there's happy." He smiled bigger this time. "Truly. Genuinely. Happy."

He continues his confession. "There are things about me that I keep from people, and it's not because I don't want to tell them, but because I'm afraid that they'll hurt me if I do." Lois stared at him with a mix of sympathy and mild confusion.

"Clark," she didn't know what to say. She was right back where she started. 

"Lois, I'm not asking for your hand in marriage." That in itself would a prove an interesting day. "You either like me or you don't. Which is it?" It wasn't that he was impatient, but if this goes on any further, he'll be inclined to reach out and kiss her again, and make the decision for her himself.

"I'm just... surprised," she replied.

"I know, I didn't think it all the way through. I just needed to see you, you've been bothering me more than I care to admit"

She grins at this. She finally feels her nerves calming down.

"Can you do something for me?" she asked carefully.

"Anything," he replied.

Somehow, she knew he wasn't lying. This time, it was Lois who closed the gap between them, resting her hand on his cheek.

"I need some time alone to think"

"I guess that means it's a 'no'"

She shook her head before pulling him into a kiss. Clark realized her action contradicted what he initially thought was her answer.

When they finally broke apart, Clark looked like he was in a dazed state. "Some time alone, huh. Well, uh, I think I could let you go for a couple of days," he stuttered, trying to contain his happiness. They may just have a chance.

Several hours later in Smallville, Chloe exited her bathroom, preparing to head to bed when she noticed a familiar car parked outside. She quickly put her robe on and rushed down stairs. Opening her front door, she saw a figure, but couldn't make out who it was due to the darkness of the night.

She opened the screen door.

When she got a clearer view. "Lois?" She runs up to her. "Oh my god, Lois, what are you doing here?" Then the thought of Clark appeared in her mind. "Aren't you suppose to be in Metropolis right now?"

She shrugged. "More or less." She pulled her knees closer to her body. "Can I stay the night?" She asked softly. It was moments like these that reminded Chloe that Lois was just as fragile as the rest of the world. It's hard to even think of Lois as incapable, but even the strongest of individuals deserved a break.

"Is this about what happened with Clark?"

Lois looked at her, almost frightened. Reluctantly, she answers. "How did you know?"

She's falling in love with the man Chloe's been in love with for years. How does she tell her that without sounding so guilty. When she left Clark at Metropolis, it broke her heart, everything just suddenly became so confusing and the only thing that seemed to make sense was when he held her, kissed her. Quoting Joss Whedon, I'm going to that special level of hell, that level reserved for child molesters and people who talk in the theatre.

"Well, he went to Metropolis to tell you how he felt, I'm guessing from your sudden appearance on my porch, it didn't go over too well"

What the heck? Lois's mind was racing. Chloe knew. Her cousin knew what had happened. Is the world punishing her or was this some sadistic trick. Her face fell, the feeling that she betrayed her cousin continues to torture her.

"Chloe, I'm so sorry, it just happened," Lois tried to explain. "One minute, I was studying for my final and the next, there was Clark." She tried to continue but stopped herself when Chloe reached out and held her tightly.

"It's okay," Chloe whispered. "I'm not mad." Then it dawned on her. She let Lois go and looked at her dead in the eye. "You study?"

Lois rolled her eyes like she did this morning with Clark, but it didn't keep the tears from showing. "I'm trying to be serious for once here"

Chloe smiled. "I know, I know. I'm sorry. Why don't we get some sleep and we'll talk about this in the morning," she replied supportively. Lois knew better, she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

Morning came and Chloe caught Lois in the living room looking at photo albums of themselves when they were children. If you kind of think about it, they still were. There's just so much too learn, so many years ahead of them to make more mistakes.

Chloe noticed a familiar photo and reached for it. "Remember this," she asks, raising the photo for her cousin to see.

Lois nods her head that came along with a big smile. "You kidding me," she starts off excitedly. "Daddy had a fit"

"A rebel in the making," Chloe chimed in. Then she moved to sit by her, still holding the photo in her hands. She hands it to her. "You know, I was the one who convinced you to go in there that day, we got in trouble because I was just a little too curious for my own good. But," she paused. "... It never mattered to you. You jumped right on in there and took the blame. You've been looking after me for years and you've never held any of it against me."

"Come on, Chlo... you're not just family, you're my best friend"

"I know, I know, and I guess because you've never let me down, I've sort of been spoiled in that aspect." She takes a deep breath. "Whatever reservations you may have about Clark, please don't let one of them be because of me. As much as I love Clark, I love my cousin more."

"Thank you," she responded gratefully. The tears forming in her eyes were very close to being released.

Chloe nudges her. "I know you too well. If I asked you to stay away from him, I know without a doubt you would. But then I think about all the times you were there for me, protected me, made me a part of something worthwhile and I realize, I'm just being selfish. You never needed my blessing, Lois, but if that's what's keeping you from him, then you have it"

Both girls were crying now. Lois smiled. "You're not selfish," she hugged Chloe like they were really sisters.

"Oh, I know I am, but I appreciate you thinking otherwise," Chloe quickly retorted. "So, give me the 411. You and Clark?"

Lois eyed her carefully. "You sure you want to be talking about 'that' with me?" No matter what her cousin said, Lois will always regard her feelings respectfully.

Chloe's face scrunches. "No, not really," she admits. "It was a good try though, wasn't it?" she mused.

Lois's face brightened.

"I thought you handled it perfectly"

**To be Continued...**


	9. The Day After

Chapter 9: **The Day After**

In the barn, climbing up the steps. "Clark! Honey, you here?" Martha called out.

"Yeah, Mom"

"Are you all right, you've been rather..." she tries to think of the word "... excited." Since his return from his unscheduled trip to Metropolis, Clark has been acting differently.

Clark looks at her, almost blushing.

"Umm... I took your advice and told Lois how I felt"

Martha glanced at him in surprise.

"Oh... well... how did it go?" She'd known for the past month that her son has been having strong feelings for Lois Lane, but she never really thought he'd actually go through with it. Maybe this was different. Everything about Lois and Clark was different, unique somehow.

Clark could only look at her smiling.

"I see," she nodded her head in relief. "I take it that Lois felt the same way?" He didn't have to answer the question because she already knew, but it didn't hurt to hear it said verbally aloud.

Before Clark had a chance to answer, another presence appeared in the barn.

"Hello?" 

Martha looked down from the loft. "Lois," she says. 

"Hi Mrs. Kent," she replied. "If this is a bad time, I could come back later"

Martha looked away from Lois and faced Clark, he shook his head silently telling her not to let Lois leave. Martha was more than happy to leave the two together to talk. She looked back towards Lois.

"Not at all, Lois. Why don't you come up, I was just leaving"

Lois did what she was told. Martha Kent would probably be the only other adult figure in Lois Lane's life that she harbored great respect for.

She made her way slowly up the stairs before brushing into Martha's shoulder as she made her way down. She caught the older lady turn.

"While you're here, you should join us for dinner" 

"Mrs. Kent," she beamed. "I'd love to but I don't want to intrude"

"You're not intruding," a male voice called out from the top stairs. Both ladies turned to see Clark leaning on the rails with a smirk on his face.

Lois smirked right on back.

"Smooth, Smallville," she says aloud. "Tag-teaming me with your mom, I didn't know you could be so sneaky"

"There's a lot you don't know about me," he shot back playfully.

Martha watched the scene play out before her with great interest and amusement. If she didn't know better, her son was actually teasing Lois. To her greater surprise, neither seemed to be bothered that she was standing right there.

Lois turned her attention back to Martha, succumbing to the Kent Family dinner.

"I'd love to join you guys for dinner"

Martha smiled greatly. "It's settled then," she responded enthusiastically. She looked up to Clark. "Be down in a few minutes?"

Clark nods.

"Just when I thought your mom couldn't get any cooler," Lois commented to herself as she watched Mrs. Kent leave the barn. She turned back to Clark only to catch him eyeing her with interest.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon." He stayed where he was as he stared down at Lois on the stairs.

She didn't make a move. "I spent the night at Chloe's," she answered rather abruptly - still processing everything that has happened in the last two days. "To my complete and utter surprise, she already knew everything before I could even say 'Hey!'"

"You went to see Chloe?" Clark wasn't quite sure if he should be worried. He hadn't gotten to the part where Chloe had been the deciding factor to which convinced him to go, or run, to Metropolis and confess his feelings. Then again, Lois didn't look upset.

"I hardly ever really keep anything from her, this..." she gestured between her and Clark. "... is no exception"

"I was going to tell you"

One step up. "I'm glad you didn't." She raises her eyebrows, which came with a look of gratitude. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that we we're both thinking on the same wavelength," she assured him. "But I've got to hand it to you, Smallville, there was a lot I didn't see coming yesterday, but Chloe..." she shook her head in continued amazement. "I'm grateful," she finally intended to say before she went off on a tangent. She went to Chloe's house to figure things out, and she was 99.9 sure that she would be on the receiving end of a very angry Chloe Sullivan, but to her surprise, which was happening a lot lately, it went the complete opposite.

Now there they were, in his loft, completely devoid of any outside interference.

Clark breaks the momentary silence.

"This is a little awkward, isn't it?" Stepping a bit closer to her. 

"A little"

"I'm no expert. I'm not even an amateur. I'm more like a third time beginner at this," he admitted, almost shamefully.

"Don't worry, it's new to me too," she says assuringly.

"I find that hard to believe"

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm not one of those girls who believes in the idea of 'love at first sight'" 

"Oh yeah, so what do you believe in?" He wasn't surprised at the admission.

"I believe in taking a deeper look," she answered.

"So you're a romantic pessimist," he concluded.

"No, more like a romantic realist," she corrected.

"Is that your non-subtle way of telling me to take things slow?" He says smirking.

"I didn't realize we were running a marathon," she grinned.

They both laugh.

"Is Chloe okay?" Clark asks.

"As far as I can tell. She handled it better than I did"

He smiles. "We're not doing anything wrong, you know"

"No," she agreed. "But why does it feel like I'll hurt her anyway?" 

Clark looked at her in awe.

"I've never met anyone besides my parents who protected their family as fiercely as you do"

"My father, Chloe, and even Uncle Gabe are the only family I have. It's easy to just pack up and leave when there isn't anything tying you down"

"And now?" 

"Well, there is this one guy," she mused. Her voice turned teasing.

"Is that right," he says, playing along. He moves closer to the stairs. "Anybody I know?" 

"Maybe," climbing a couple steps forward herself. 

"Would it be inappropriate of me if I kissed you?" 

"I'd be offended if you didn't"

He was in front of her now.

He leans forward. "What about the other guy?" He cradles her chin with his fingers.

"What about him?"

"You'd be committing a sin," he was losing his focus, his mind was all on her.

She could sense his lips near her neck, her body suddenly frail, small even. She felt his arm slowly begin to trace around her waist, pulling her closer, pressing her to him. "He'd forgive me," she whispered.

"Eventually." His response was barely audible before they started kissing.

Then...

"KIDS! Dinner's ready!" Martha yelled out from the porch, breaking the intimacy Clark and Lois were sharing.

Almost clumsily. "We should..."

Breathing hard. "Go," she finished. 

"Before anyone..."

"Way ahead of you," she chimed in.

"Right"

After they left the barn, halfway to the house, Clark stops when he feels a coldness grip his throat. He about nearly collapsed if it wasn't for Lois, who'd stop suddenly just as he did, and intertwined her hands with his own, there was a warmth that pulsated through her touch that thawed whatever it was that consumed his lungs mere seconds ago.

"Are you okay?" She looked at him with worried eyes. He didn't have to be her boyfriend to care, because she has cared about him long before anything truly tangible was realized. Did she just say boyfriend?

Breathing in. "Yeah, I'm okay... I was just..." Something was happening to him again, and he hoped that it doesn't come back.

He looked down on their hands and held it softly.

"You are so warm"

She chuckled. "That's a weird line, Smallville."

Finding his voice. "Yeah, well, I'm new at this..." He pulls her in for a quick kiss. "Bear with me"

"Patience is not my virtue," she quipped. Her face softens, the light from the moon illuminating her. She looked beautiful, he thought.

"Let's get inside," she continued, grabbing both his hands. "Your mom's cooking will cure what ails ya," she adds imitating a pirate's voice. Clark laughs, embracing her from behind as they made their way towards the house.

Whatever it was that took a hold of his lungs earlier, he wasn't going to let it keep him from enjoying a care-free evening with his girlfriend. Girlfriend... he liked the sound of that.

**To be Continued...**


	10. An End That's Just Beginning

Chapter 10: **An End That's Just Beginning**

_A couple years later... _

Lois and Clark walking, hand in hand.

"So, you finally taking your major seriously?" He questioned teasingly.

She shrugs. "I'm still trying to figure out how you finished school ahead of me. I really should start attending classes more often," she remarked sarcastically.

He laughs. "How else would I have gotten to spend time with you with my schedule if you hadn't," he teased. Although, there was a lot of truth to that statement.

When they made it to their destination, he stops and turns to her, his hand holding tightly onto hers, like a lifeline.

This was it. 

"For two years, five months, three weeks, and an odd number of days," he began, his eyes glistening with tears. "... you've given me something I never thought I'd have." It was meant to be brief, but then he realized, it couldn't be.

She looks at him oddly.

"And what's that?"

Their playful banter just a few seconds ago suddenly turned serious, sad, even melancholic.

"Hope"

She puts her hand over his heart.

"You've always had that"

He shakes his head.

"No, you're wrong. Before you, there were so many times where I just couldn't do it, I wanted to give up - That there wasn't anything out there for me, but then you came into my life and changed all that. You taught me so many things, Lois, more than you know."

"You make it sound like you'll come back a different person"

He smiles. "No," he looks at her lovingly. "Better..." He pauses. "There are things about me that I've wanted to share with you, things that could change what you think of me, how you see me."

She looked up at him wondering what 'things' he was alluding to. She can't imagine a single thing about him that she wouldn't accept, that she wouldn't love. She remained quiet and allowed him to continue.

"I was never ready, because it was a destiny I didn't want. But then, when I look at you, everything just looks so right, so perfect, like a clear path in the woods were made for me. I feel like I could do anything... and most of all, I'm never afraid, not with you"

"I'm not following," she exclaims, confused, though flattered by his admission.

"But you will," he assured her. "My life makes sense with you." He takes a deep breath, he knew he didn't have time. "This trip I'm taking, I don't know how long I'll be gone. Whether it's a few months or a few years. I just want you to know that I don't want you to wait for me, I want you to live your life... to the fullest"

She didn't want to, she wanted to wait, but deep inside, she knew, she understood... but what scared her most was that he knew it too.

It was her turn to speak. "I know what you have to do," her voice was calm, soothing. She wasn't going to press him for answers, because it wasn't what concerned her. She knew how he felt. All that seemed to matter was him. "And I know you have to do it alone." She pulls him in for one last kiss.

Releasing him. "It was fun while it lasted, wasn't it," she whispered.

"No, it was magical," he corrected her.

GATE 18 NOW BOARDING! 

"Promise me," he asked once more.

She shook her head and looked deep into the sea of blue. "I can't make any guarantees. You snuck into my life and made me love you," she smiled sadly. "It's not something easily replicated... not to me"

He reached out, wiping the tears forming in her eyes as well as his own. "I love you so much." Then he cups her face with his hands. "Whatever happens," he whispered, "... I'll love you forever."

"Strong words for a man who's about to embark on his greatest journey"

He shakes his head. "What greater journey could there be if not to find my way back to you"

"Don't get cocky." She tried lightening the mood.

It was his turn to kiss her deeply, knowing in his heart this wouldn't be the last time.

FINAL CALL FOR GATE 18

"I should go"

"Yeah" 

Before turning, he takes out a small box from his backpack and hands it to her.

"Don't open it till I board" 

She nods, quietly. She couldn't keep her gaze away from him. 

Their hands intertwine once more like it has a hundred times before. He began stepping backwards, holding her still until he couldn't hold it any longer.

As he reached the gate, he looked at her once more and mouthed 'I love you' to the woman he loves.

A smile crept out of her face, she mouthed back 'I know.'

And then the gate closes, and that part of her life suddenly gone. An overwhelming feeling of sadness swept through her before she realized the gift Clark left her was still in her hands. Hesitantly, she opened it... and when she did, she gasps in surprise. 

He remembered. It was the very same bracelet she had found out in the fields of Smallville almost three years ago, except, this time, it was made out of gold with the same symbols carved elaborately into it. She never really knew what it meant, all she knew was that she loved it.

Putting it on her wrist, she looks up at the departing plane.

"See ya around... Smallville"

She turns and walks away.

In the plane, Clark Kent smiled, hearing her voice as clear as if she was standing right in front of him.

"I'm counting on it" 

As the two lovers' parted ways, one thing was certain... their lives were just beginning.

**The End**


End file.
